Disney Download
by bluethunder25
Summary: Based on the Nostalgia Critic's Disneycember, I give my thoughts and feelings, personally and professionally about the animated, live-action and sometimes lesser known Disney films from old to new.
1. Intro

Hey everybody, this is bluethunder25. You know, I absolutely love and I mean, LOVE Disney. I mean, who doesn't!? Disney is one of those things that no matter who we are, what age we are, we just can't help but connect to. The characters, the stories, the morals, everything, something or other just seems to touch our hearts and leave us with something to remember for the rest of our lives. And I, of course, am no exception. Disney had a strong influence in my life. I grew up with Disney and its something that I hope to show to my kids one day. Disney has brought us some of the greatest movies ever made...but also some that are not so great and I thought about the Nostalgia Critic's Disneycember where he gave his own thoughts about the animated movies of Disney and I thought to myself, what if I gave my own opinion? I mean, I love Disney as much as the next guy, I grew up with it, loved it, and as I've grown older, I've come to love and appreciate it more. So with that being said, I've decided that I'm gonna give you my uncut, nothing-held-back, no-strings-attached, professional and personal opinions of Disney. Now ulike the Nostalgia Critic, I won't just be covering the animated movies, but also the live action ones and the films that are most known (well, most known by me, at least), as well as the direct-to-dvd sequels. Plus, they will be much longer the the Critic's and have more detail into the aspects of the films. So without further adu, here are my views of the movies of Disney from old to new, this is the Disney Download.


	2. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

_Remember kids, if you ever need help in you household, whether it be cleaning, washing, or sweeping, just give a whistle and a bunch of woodland animals will come to your aid. Animal slavery at its best, ladies and gentlemen! *winks*_

* * *

**LOADING...**

Film: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

Release Date: December 21, 1937

**Downloading...**

**Run**

* * *

To start off Disney Download, let's begin with the one that started it all, the first ever full-length animated feature, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Now sufficed to say, when Disney first came up with this movie, there wasn't a lot of positive feedback. Even Walt's own wife said, *imitating Walt's wife's voice* "Walt, Honey, no one's gonna sit for 2 hours to watch a cartoon." But despite this, Walt refused to say no and went along with it anyway. The result is an absolute classic and a groundbreaking masterpiece.

So let's start off with the story for the...3 or...2 of you that don't know it already. A beautiful princess named Snow White lives with her wicked and vain stepmother. Her stepmother fears that one day, Snow White's beauty might surpass her own, so she dresses her up in rags and dutch shoes and makes her work as a maid to make her unattractive. Everyday, the Queen asks her magic mirror who is the fairest one of all. You know, I'm surprised the mirror hasn't gotten sick and tired of her asking the same damn question everyday. One day, her fears came to pass as the mirror reveals that Snow White is the fairest one of all and things don't get better for her when Snow white falls in love with a prince who she meets for 5 seconds. So she orders a huntsman to take her to a glade and kill her, but the huntsman can't find it in him to kill the beautiful and kind princess and her tells her to run away so the Queen can't find her. Soon, her travels take her to wooden cottage and after finding that no one's homes, she...breaks in and enters... But it turns out the house is home to seven dwarfs, Happy, Dopey, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Doc, and Grumpy, who work in a diamond mine...for no reason. Seriously? You don't know what to do with diamonds? The dwarfs eventually return home and discover Snow White who tells them of her situation and all the dwarfs, with the exception of the woman-hating Grumpy, to let her stay, especially when she says she'll cook and clean for them. Yeah, you can tell this movie was made in the 1930's.

Now like a lot of Disney movies, this was one I watched often as a kid and liked. But now that I'm an adult, what do I think of it now? Well, like I said before, this film is a classic. It has aged well with time. It's the kind of movie that you like as a kid and then when you have kids, you can show it to them, and so on and so on and so on. However, I do have to say, there are times when the film drags a bit. But the plot does go where it needs to go.

Now onto the characters. I think I'll save Snow White for last and start with the Queen, followed by the dwarfs.

First off, The Queen. As far as villains go, there's not a lot to her. She's just a really vain woman. However, I will say that her design is incredible. She just has this ominous presence to her. The large cape, that...huge white thing around neck, the black hood covering her head and that face, man! Does this woman ever smile?! The scene that everyone remembers from The Queen, of course, is the transformation into the old hag. I was never really scared of this as a kid and not even now, but I do like that her personally completely changes with her new look. Plus, I love how it symbolises the true ugliness within her. She's OK for a villain and actually, pretty iconic.

Now we have the dwarfs. These are the guy that everyone remembers. Their different personalities, their different mannerisms, their song, "Heigh Ho." No, not that kind of high hoe.

I personally love these guys. First off, there Doc. This guy is hilarious, I love how he just sputters his words every 5 seconds.

Grumpy: We know who we are. Ask her who she is and what she's-a doin' here.

Doc: Hmph! Yes! Now what are you and who are you doin?!

I love that line! AHAHAHAAAA! Although he's not my favorite of the dwarfs, he's still funny as hell.

Happy...well...he's happy and that's it. There's not really much to his personality and all the dwarfs are happy sometimes, even Grumpy. Maybe if he showed a more-than-postitive attitude, maybe I'd be more for him, but for what it is, I'd say Happy is my least favorite of the dwarfs.

Sleepy is...well...sleepy. And that's it. He's drowsy all the time, his eyes are always half-closed and that's it. There is the bit where he's always being pestered by a fly, but other than that, not much. I don't hate him, but there not a lot to him.

And then there's Dopey. I love Dopey. He doesn't talk, but he doesn't need to. He lets his actions do the talking. He's clumsy, he's silly and he serves as most of the comedy for the other dwarfs.

Bashful is OK. He's kind of adorable and his genuine care for Snow White is nice and he does get a good chuckle out of me every now and then.

Sneezy is very funny. I love how it looks like he's about to sneeze and then he stops and just when he feels safe, BOOM! He sneezes a frickin hurricane!

Sneezy: Uh...thanks...ACHOOO! *dwarfs get blown away*

And finally, Grumpy. This is the dwarf that everyone remembers, and everyone loves and I have to say, he's my favorite. There a few reasons why.

1. He's probably the most intelligent of the dwarfs and has the most common sense. This makes him a kind of foil to Snow White's naiveté and the other dwarfs' sometimes cluelessness. He can tell when something's going wrong, and he's aware of dangerous and threatening situations.

2. I LOVE the way he and Snow White work off of each other. He likes her even though he doesn't want to and Snow White teases him for that, making us all see that he's just a big softie underneath and that there's more to him than we think.

And 3. The scene where he cries. This is the scene that a lot of people say tears them up, because this is Grumpy, the tough guy, the guy who always has his nose up in the air, the prideful guy. You never would think that Grumpy of all people would break down like this, but he does. He wells up and balls at Snow White's "death." Whenever I think of Grumpy, one of the things I think about is this scene.

So you're probably asking, "bluethunder25, why is your opinion of the dwarfs all over the place if you just said you love them?" Well when it comes to the dwarfs individually, they're OK or good. But together, they are awesome. The way they play off each other is fantastic. They remind me of the 3 Stooges, except there's...you know...seven of them. Separately, the dwarfs are fine, but as a collective group, they rule!

And now onto our main heroine, The Fairest One of All herself, Snow White. First of all, I agree with a lot of things people say about her. She can be a bit naïve at times. She's the kind of girl who only sees the bottle half full or half empty. And yeah, she fails to see the evil in some people which makes her a little too nice for her own good. It wouldn't hurt if she was a little more aware of the dangers around her or right in front of her. But despite all that, I freakin love her! I do agree with whats said about her, but I also think she doesn't get quite enough credit. There times when she can be sassy and clever. And also she can be a stern mother figure, such as with the dwarfs. Like I said before, I love the way she and Grumpy work off of each other; how she just teases him and pretends to flirt with him, making him act all goofy. So yeah, I think Snow White deserves a little more credit and can be smart too. Don't believe me? In the House of Mouse episode, "Pluto Saves the Day," Pete dresses up as Snow White and uses sleeping apples to put Mickey and the gang to sleep and Pluto tries his best to keep the club running. But soon, he finds himself running out of ideas and who with a deep knowledge of sleeping apples better than anyone should come in? Snow White! She tells Pluto how to reverse the effects and because of that, everyone wakes up! In my opinion, the title of the episode should be, "Pluto AND Snow White Save the Day!" I know I said Snow White's kindness is one of her faults, but at the same times, it's one of her positives as well. She's so sweet and gentle. She's that kind of girl who could make a cancer victim smile and is just so good to be around. Matter of fact, that's the real reason why she's the fairest in the land. It's not just her beauty, but it's her kind heart and gentle nature, the fact that she can't see the evil in people and is kind and forgiving makes her fairer than the Queen could ever be. Be the main thing that really drives it home for me is Snow White's iconic look. Her short black hair, yellow and blue dress, yellow shoes with the bows on them, I love this look of her! Overall, Snow white has her faults, but at the same time, she has her good points and the good points about her are really good and I love her.

The songs in this movie are all memorable. There's the song Snow White sings at the well, "One Song," sung by the Prince, and "Smile and a Song." Then of course, there are the songs that everyone knows and remembers. "Whistle While You Work..." God! If this song doesn't get stuck in your head! This is the kind of song that sometimes you can't help but sing when you're at a job. It's catchy as hell. Then there's the song from the dwarfs, "Hiegh Ho."

Hacksaw Jim Duggan: Hooooooooooo!

Yeah...anyway, this is one of my favorite songs from the movie. This is also one of those songs you can sing on your way to work and it's highly energetic and I love the scene where the dwarfs giant shadows go through the rock wall. I remember once late at night, I was rewinding this song over and over again on my Snow White VHS and my grandmother got on me for it. There's also the song that the dwarfs sing when they're washing. It's OK, nothing special, but OK. Another good song is "Silly Song." It's a wonderful party song that'll have you clapping your hands and tapping your toes. And then of course, the trademark song of Snow White, "Someday My Prince Will Come." As a first Disney Princess song, this is pretty OK, it's not the best, but it's still nice to listen to every now and again.

Now as for the story. Like I said before the story is classic and timeless. Why? Well let me put it this way, this is the equivalent of the all times when our parents would tuck us in bed and tells us bedtime stories and fairy tales before we would go to sleep. This film is the absolute embodiment of Snow White stories that we were told as kids. It literally transports us into a fairy tale book come to life. However, it does tend to drag a bit at times, like for example, the scene where the animals are taking Snow White to the cottage and "Whistle While You Work" drags a bit too much. But I guess I have to remember that this movie came out in the 1930's. This was a time when movies were still learning how to crawl and this was after all the first full length animated movie. But other scenes I do enjoy like the scenes with the Queen, because, like I said, her look is great and the scenes with her really expose her great design, like the opening scene where she's summoning the magic mirror. Other than, that, there's not a lot to the story, but what I believe makes this a classic is the fact that this is driven by emotion. We like to listen to fairy tales as kids, but this movie literally takes us into one! From beginning to end, it's like someone took a Snow White storybook and copied and pasted it onto the TV screen. There are humorous moment, like with Snow White and the dwarfs, the Queen adds some great moments too, and overall, if you're a young child and you see this movie for the first time, chances are you'll love it.

Walt Disney really took a chance with this film. Almost nobody gave him a chance and brushed it off. This was thought to be Disney's folly. But when it premiered, the world was enraptured and gave the film a standing ovation. This film is an example of Walt Disney's dedication and determination to bring new frontiers of animation to the world. Even decades later, the film remains a hallmark in the anals of Disney history. It's story isn't all that deep and engaging, Snow White does have her faults and the villain isn't anything special, but at the same time, when you look at the history of this film and the faith that Disney put into it, you appreciate what the film means emotionally and historically. Disney took a chance with this film and the result is an absolute classic. It's a timeless treasure that should not be overlooked. And one that will continue to be enjoyed for generations to come.

* * *

**Overall Score: **8.5/10

* * *

*Grumpy looks up at Snow White*

Snow White: Well? Aren't you going to wash?

*Grumpy turns away*

Snow White: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?

*Grumpy turns back and raspberries Snow White, turns walks away and hits his nose on the side of a door*

Snow White: *giggles* Oh, did you hurt yourself?

Grumpy: Heh! *storms outside and slems the door, sits one a barrel and bites on a stalk of grain* Heh! Women!


	3. Pinocchio

_Now I've heard of beastiality, but cricket-iality?_

* * *

**LOADING...**

Film: Pinocchio

Release Date: February 7, 1940

**Downloading...**

**Run**

* * *

Ah yes, "Pinocchio." The film that started Disney's "Dreams Come True" campaign. Telling generations of kids that just wishing on a star will make your dreams come true. That is until, "Princess and the Frog," but we'll get to that when we get to it. Pinocchio was another film I watched often as a kid. But as an adult, does it still hold up, well...yes. The few times I've looked at it again, I've actually enjoyed it.

With that in mind, let's take a look at the story. A cricket, and the most bizzare-lookng one I've ever seen, named Jiminy, tells the story of how he came to a wood carver's cottage. There, he sees the clocks and toys and music boxes and a puppet that's nearly finished. The wood carver, named Gepetto, puts the finishing touches on the puppet and gives it the name, Pinocchio. How he came up with a name like that, I'll never know. So after finishing the puppet, Gepetto plays around with it for a bit and before going to sleep, he wishes that his puppet would come to life and be a real boy. Hey, Gepetto, GET A DATE!Gepetto's wish comes true when a blue fairy bring the puppet to life. She explains to Pinocchio that even though he's alive, he's not a real boy, but he will be if he can be brave, truthful and unselfish. Just like a real child! She also makes Jiminy Pinocchio's conscience to make him see right from wrong and put him on the straight path. And so after the newly alive Pinocchio introduces himself to Gepetto, the rest of the film involves the little wooden head getting mixed up with all sorts of bad influences all while trying to be a real boy.

Now one thing I have to address is why didn't the Blue Fairy just make Pinocchio a real boy in the first place? Clearly Gepetto said he wanted the puppet to be real. She even said prior to bringing him to life that Gepetto had done such good for everyone that he deserved to have his wish granted and she only goes halfway. Why couldn't she have just made him a real boy?! Yeah, I know, she wants him to prove he has what it takes to be a real boy and let it be up to him, but it seems like a bit much to ask of him. But I think I'll save that for the end.

Let's start off with the story. The story is very entertaining. For the first half of the film, it's like your at a fun carnival for free (which if you saw Pleasure Island, you'd think what is pretty ironic). The film starts off with the credits played to the film's signature song, "When You Wish Upon a Star," then after a few minutes, we see all the different clocks with the different designs, we meet most of our characters and then the dancing, then Pinocchio comes to life and there's more dancing, then afterwards we, meet our devious, but, in my opinion, lovable villains, then a catchy song, we meet our other villain who starts off as an over-the-top showman and then a showstopping marionette show. Then, from there, things get a little darker and we explore Pinocchio's journey into the real world and the evils that exist within it. One thing about "Pinocchio's" story is that it is something that a lot of us can relate to. There were times when we wanted to be the bad boys, when we wanted to just skip school, go out and have a good time behind our parents back, take a walk on the wild side, do something radical and I'm sure some up did, I mean, I never did...sort of...but like Pinocchio, or more appropriately, the kids that go to Pleasure Island, we wanted a chance to break the rules, but like Pinocchio, when most of us saw what trouble our actions got us into and the ultimate consequences of them, most of us probably thought twice about it. And that's really what one of the morals of "Pinocchio" is; the evils that exist in the world and how we must decide the good from the evil, going along the good path and not being persuaded by the evil. The story does a good job a explaining its morals in the story. It's slightly exaggerated to an extent, but overall, it does make you think about the consequences of your actions; making a jackass out of yourself and a lie becoming as plain as the nose on you face. There is another moral here with the "wish upon a star" thing, but I think I'll also save that for later on.

The characters in this story are really good too.

Figaro is...OK. As far as pets go, he's alright. He does show some personality and his relationship with Cleo is somewhat enjoyable. Though, he not really my favorite character in this movie.

Cleo is also OK. Like I said, her relationship with Figaro is enjoyable and...it seems to me like she's flirting with him at times. I can only imagine what their children would look like.

Gepetto is a very entertaining character. His sometimes absent-mindedness is very funny.

Gepetto: Who's there?!

Pinocchio: It's me!

Gepetto: Oh it's me...huh!?

And he does play a pretty good father figure to Pinocchio, although we don't see much of it in the movie. He's a fine enough character who will get a few chuckles out of you.

Now let's talk about the villains.

First off, there's Stromboli. I like the way this guy is show at first. He starts off as an over-the-top showman who's enamored with Pinocchio's talents, but later on, we see that he is a selfish, heartless bastard who wants to keep Pinocchio for himself until he grows old and at that point will make him into firewood. The way Stromboli treats Pinoccho just ticks me off. Like Gepetto, he is pretty enjoyable if you look past his bastard behavior.

Now let's go to the incomparable, the dynamic duo themselves, Honest John and Gideon. Good God almighty! I freakin, stinkin LOVE these guys! In my opinion, these two steal the show in this movie. It's never a dull moment with these two. Honest John is sly and sneaky and he has a charm to him that is so fun and likeable and not to mention his song is catchy as hell, but we'll get to that later. And Gideon, on man! How can you not love this guy! He's silly, he's comical and the way Honest John abuses him is just hilarious. Now they are classified as Disney villains and...yeah, I guess they don't really do things in the movie that would qualify them for valedictorian, but...I don't know, I don't think I would necessarily call them villains as much as they are just a couple of bums doing whatever they can to make a dishonest buck. I'm sure there are some people out there who have found a warm place in their hearts for them, Gideon especially. I have, but for the rest of you who haven't seen this movie, take them for what they're worth and see what you think of them.

Finally, there's The Coachman and I'm just gonna put it out there, in my opinion, this guy is without a shadow of a doubt, the ultimate epitomy of evil in Disney. Yeah, that's right, you can keep your Frollos, you can keep your Chernabogs and your Lots-o-Huggin Bears, this guy is the true ultimate evil. Don't believe me, well listen to this; he takes bad behaving children (boys to be exact), he takes them to Pleasure Island, an amusement park where they are turned into donkey ad after they're turned into donkeys, he ships the ones that can talk awya to be sold to the salt mines or the circus and leaves the ones that can still talk, presumably until they can't speak, never to see their families again! THAT. IS. EVIL! Pure devil incarnate!

There's one more villain I need to talk about, though like Honest John and Gideon, I don't fully consider him a villain and that is Monstro the whale. Like Sabor from "Tarzan," I don't think Monstro's a villain as much as he just an animal or mammal following instinct. Yeah, he swallows up Gepetto and Figaro and Cleo, but that's probably only because he thought they were fish. And when he attacks Pinocchio and the gang, it's only because they made him sneeze and got him pissed off. But aside from that, Monstro is pretty terrifying. His opening scene where he is introduced sleeping and the camera zooms in on him is pretty ominous and I like his sinister smile when he sees the fish coming. As far as whales go, he's pretty badass. But it's a little hard for me to peg him as a villain.

Another character is Lampwig. Lampwig has been seen as sort of a villain by some, but I don't really see him as that. He's not so much a villain as he is just a stupid kid who likes getting into trouble. I don't think there's anything particularly evil about him. I mean, he does antagonize Jiminy (which is hilarious, BTW), but he does befriend Pinocchio and is generally nice to him. And even though when you see his ultimate fate at the end, you think, "well, he kinda deserved it," but at the same time you can't help but feel a little sorry for him when he realizes what has happened.

Now let talk about a character who has become one of Disney's biggest mascots and one of its biggest marketing tools and cashcows, Jiminy Cricket. Jiminy is one of the all time great and iconic Disney characters. But it's amazing how much Jiminy has changed over the years. In the film, he serves as the guide of right and wrong for Pinocchio, but most of his attempts to get him fails as Pinocchio tends to get in with the wrong crowd and he generally shows his frustration and even gives up at times. It doesn't mean he's a deadbeat conscience, it just means he's frustrated at failing to get through to Pinocchio. Also, he's somewhat of a pervert. You see him flirting with the female objects and being lecherous with them; he even checks out a bunch of female puppets! It's interesting to see him acting like this when in later appearances and in the Disney parks, he's all, "Hehe, dreams come true!" Unlike Nostalgia Critic, I actually enjoy this character, both now and as a kid. Jiminy is just one of those characters who has remained timeless through his personality and demeanor. He continues to be perhaps Disney's biggest spokesman and will continue to be for many more years to come.

Now onto our main character, Pinocchio. Pinocchio is a pretty likeable character. Like Snow White, he's naïve and sees the bottle half full. But unlike Snow White, you can understand why he's like that. He's a newly born kid coming into the world and he's not sure how the world works, which is why he has Jiminy to help him out. Although, at the same time, that works against him because he doesn't realize the evils in the world and it makes him open to the temptations that Jiminy warns him about. Which brings me back to the Blue Fairy. Like I said before, she brings him back, but not as a real boy and she says that it is up to him whether or not he becomes a real boy! I know she's trying to make him try to be a good boy, but Gepetto specifically asked for to be a REAL boy! Why couldn't you've just done that instead of having him and Jiminy jump through these hoops to become one?! Let's look at it, if the Blue Fairy had made him a good boy from the start, Pinocchio would not have:

A. Been sold to a cruel showman, then threatened to be made into firewood when he had gotten too old!

B. Sent to an island where bad behaving kids get turned in to donkeys and sold to the salt mines or the circus and gotten himself turned into a donkey! (OK, maybe he would have, but there would've been a lesser chance)

C. His father would never have been swallowed by a whale looking for him and Pinocchio would have never needed to go after him and get himself swallowed, and therefore would have not needed to make the damn whale sneeze to get him and his father out, which would not have pissed off the whale and not resulted in a chase resulting in Gepetto almost drowning and Pinocchio needing to save HIM by swimming them both to shore only for the whale to smash him against the rocks and DIE!

JESUS! Nostalgia Critic said it best, if you had made him knowledgeable about these things in the first then none of this would. Have. HAPPENED!

With that said, despite the fact that she make Pinocchio jump through all the hoops, the Blue Fairy is an OK character, I just think she has too many loopholes in her deals. She would probably give Ace Phoenix a run for his money if she were a lawyer.

But on the other hand, if she did just make him a real boy from the beginning, we probably would not have this movie and we would not see Pinocchio's development throughout the film and he does go through some good development. Towards the end, he does learn to think for himself and does come up with a good idea of how to get out of the whale and ultimately risks his life to save his father's. Although to be fair, the Blue Fairy said that if he was brave, truthful and unselfish, he would become a real boy and to be honest, yes, he does do a brave thing at the end and he I don't recall him being selfish in the movie, but I'm not really sure about the truthful part. The greatest example is in the iconic scene where he lies to the Blue Fairy and his nose grows longer and longer. And when Gepetto sees his ears and tail and he makes donkey sounds, he doesn't even tell him about what happened. Yeah sure, Gepetto decided it wasn't important and that him being OK was more important, but who knows if he would've told him and for that matter, I don't think he even told him after he became a real boy! So yeah, truthful, not so much, but I guess it's a slight nitpick that I can let slide, because he does do an honorable thing at the end. Ultimately, Pinocchio is a good character.

The songs in the movie are decent. Not the absolute best, but some them are catchy and of course one of them has become Disney's national anthem.

As I said before, Honest John's song, "Hi Diddle De Dee," is oh so catchy. It's fun, it's entertaining and just a joy to listen to. I love how it just describes what you the life of an actor is like, although, there's one part of the song that confuses me.

Honest John: Hi diddle de dee, an actor's life for me,

A waxed mustache and a beaver coat, a pony cart and a billy goat...

A pony cart and a billy goat? First of all, what is a pony cart and why would you want a billy goat? That would just eat everything in house!

Still, I enjoy the song.

"Little Wooden Head" is OK. It's got a catchy tune to it and it's good to hum every now and then.

"I've Got No Strings," OK. Though the dancing puppets are fun to watch.

"Give a Little Whistle," is good. Jiminy and Pinocchio and some fun and comedy to the song. So, it's pretty good.

And then there's "When You Wish Upon a Star." Everyone knows this song. I don't think there's a soul on Earth who grew up with Disney who doesn't know this song! Seriously, name me one person who doesn't know this song and I will turn myself into a woman! This song has literally has come to represent what Disney stands for. It's an iconic song and I like it. Also, it brings me to an important subject.

Now one of the most controversial things that have been said about this movie is the whole, "wish upon a star," moral. the idea that wishing upon a star and hoping will make your dreams come true. Many people believe that it is a bad message to send to kids, making them believe that simple things like wishing can make things come to be. Most of you are probably asking, "What about you, bluethunder25? What do you think?" Well, I am a very optimistic person. I believe that anything is possible. So I'm not completely rejecting the idea that wishing and hoping can make thing better and make your dreams come true. Sometimes, the simplest things like that can work. I think it's important to believe in a better tomorrow and hope for the better, because if you think negatively, it won't get you far. But I also believe you have to also work to make your dreams come true. Sometimes, you can't just sit back and hope something good will happen, sometimes, you have put in an effort to make your dreams become realities. So in my opinion, I don't think the moral is necessarily bad. It has its flaws, but it has its good points too.

Overall, Pinocchio is great. The first half of the film takes is on a fun and entertaining, whimsical ride and the other half is dark and explores Pinocchio's experiences in the real world and his development through it. I watched it often as a kid and as an adult, it holds up pretty well. Two of the villains are funny and entertaining, there are catchy songs and morals are pretty good. Like Snow White, this is a classic and it is something that continues to be enjoyed by audiences to this day. If you haven't seen the movie, give it a watch. Chance are you'll love it. The film stands as a perfect representation of the evils and temptations that exist in our world and how we must overcome them; leading to the ultimate rewards of overcoming them and the ultimate consequences of following them.

* * *

**Overall Score: **9.0/10

* * *

Jiminy: What does an actor want with a conscience anyway?

* * *

**Transmission ended...**


End file.
